1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a stand and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, such as a television and a computer monitor, displays an image on a screen.
In recent years, flat panel display devices have replaced cathode-ray tube display devices to provide thickness reduction, weight reduction and low power consumption.
Flat panel display devices are primarily divided into light emitting types and light receiving types. The light emitting type flat panel display may include a plasma display panel (PDP) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and the light receiving type flat panel display may include a liquid crystal display (LCD).
The display device may be supported by a stand which includes brackets to support a display module, a neck to connect the brackets to the display module, and a mold to form an external appearance of the stand while surrounding the brackets and the neck.
The bracket in general use has a ‘’ shaped cross section, producing a small modulus of cross section. However, in order to provide sufficient rigidity for a product, the bracket needs to have a large cross section, causing the size of the bracket to be increased, which degrades the esthetic appearance.
In addition, the brackets are fixed to the neck while in a state of being disconnected from each other, resulting in a gap being formed between the brackets, thereby resulting in difficulty in resisting a shaking of the display device in front and rear side directions.